


Journal of Grima's Bride

by TheSilentChloey



Series: Shadow Journals [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Marth mentioned in name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentChloey/pseuds/TheSilentChloey
Summary: There are few things more certain.  While Lucina is marked as one of Naga's she has been abandoned by the Divine Goddess.





	1. Chapter 1

#  I

I am Lucina.  Daughter of the Exalt Chrom and his Consort Lady Maribelle.  I was informed today that my future has been decided. My father and mother have signed a peace treaty with Plegia, and with that treaty any chance I had at learning how to use a sword has gone entirely as I will be forced to become a bride who will never set foot on a battlefield or know even how to defend herself.  I am sure that is exactly what my mother wanted of me ever since I was born. My father hasn’t had any other heirs but that still doesn’t mean that they’d even let me touch Falchion. Especially since it was decreed by Naga that no woman should ever wield the Falchion. I am not allowed the freedom to even be a cleric for gods’ sake!  My mother lied when she said I’d be able to be a troubadour next year! She  _ lied _ to me!  They both lied to me!  My future was never my own to do with as I wished.  It was theirs to use. Theirs to control and I never had a say in the matter.  I want to hate them but I can not. It is expected of me by the Council of Ylisse that I bow to the whims of men.  I am not fit to be a ruler since Aunt Emmeryn proved how much of a nightmare that was. “It is the fault of a woman.” I’d heard the councilors say behind Father’s back.

 

I was truly unlucky.  I had heard a year before about an important peace treaty and had ignored it of course because I didn’t think it would concern me.  How wrong I was. I certainly didn’t act very princess like at all. I’d never fought with my parents before now. I thought I could trust them to keep me safe from the council’s machinations.  In the end they let me down for not the first time in my life. I’d yelled at Father and Mother. I’d called them both craven. Mother had told me that they didn’t have a choice. She told me to be a lady.  Father said that sometimes there were things that he didn’t like to do either but it was a moot point. They don’t understand what it's like to have your future decided for you.  _ They _ got to at least choose who they got to marry.  They didn’t have to go to a foreign country and marry a complete stranger who very well could have been many years their senior.  They don’t care for me that much is clear. If I was a man like Marth...then I’d not be used to end tensions between two countries and have my first son taken from me the moment he’s born to be the new heir to the Ylissean throne!

 

I will do my best to make do I suppose.  I don’t want to end up being killed to the Plegian’s Fell God.  I will be a  _ good _ wife.  Better than Mother ever was.  So much better that she’ll regret what she did to me.  So much that Father will beg me to come home and be the heir of Ylisse myself.  I will do whatever it takes. No matter how my future husband will be. I can only hope to Naga that he’s not a man that will end my life for the tiniest slight.  Though I will not give him any reason to.

 

I have found the only place in Ylisstol Castle that is quiet and has a view over Ylisstol Proper.  The city is beautiful in the stillness of the afternoon sun. All too soon I will have to prepare for what will be a trip to Plegia...and my new home.  I am not sure that I will like it. I do not know what I should expect. I just hope...that I can adjust swiftly to this new...situation. I do not know if I can be as strong as I need to be but.  I must trust that this choice will save Ylisse. Maybe my future husband will be a kind man. I won’t know. I feel a tension that my parents will never understand because they clearly do not care.  They were craven to bow to the Council of Ylisse. Not me. I will make them all pay for what they have done. I will make them regret their choice. As I should I suppose. I haven't even met the man that they intend me to marry.  I can only dare to hope and pray. I don't think Naga even cares. I doubt she hears my prayers.

 

I know Sir Frederick can not reach me, or my father, or anyone.  I’m messing up the pages of this book but I don’t care. I don’t want to talk to them, even if we’re having bear stew for dinner.  I feel like I can't eat. So I won't. If I were strong like Marth...but I know the Hero King would never dream to have his own children be the lamb to be slaughtered for peace.  He would have found another way. Maybe talked reason? I don't know but I feel like there is a steep price being paid and it's entirely by me.

 

I can see the last of the sun peaking over the mountains of Ylisstol and it’s beautiful.  It’s a sight that I must burn into my eyes now. Tomorrow...tomorrow I will become the Crown Princess of Plegia in a ceremony befitting an heir to the Plegian Throne.  I will not give them the pleasure of seeing me weaken. I will...be a lady and make it hurt them as much as possible. I don’t want this. I never wanted this. I am barely a child being forced to marry a man I don't even know.  I'll make mother and father regret signing that treaty and not bothering to find another way.


	2. Chapter 2

#  II

The journey to Plegia was awful.  Mother kept trying to talk to me and I didn’t want to even look at them.  It was already hard enough to even stomach what was going to happen. We came to the border and there were Plegians waiting for us.  They had Wvyerns and said that we had to leave the carriage behind. Father would have draw his sword I think but he didn’t. I was to ride with a young boy barely older than myself.  He had almost white hair, eyes that were unlike any I’d see and he had a black as night Pegasus standing beside him. He looked less than thrilled by the other men but I wondered why he was there.  A man said, “Prince Caleb has decided to escort you himself, a request that King Validar has accepted. You Exalt would do well to trust no harm will befall you in Plegia, His Royal Highness Validar had felt it only fair that the Prince at least meet his bride to be, much unlike your methods of choice to leave the poor girl in a state of terror.”

I stared at the boy again and he looked right back at me, back stiff and eyes determined.   _ This _ was my  **_husband_ ** ?!  My father frowned but I didn’t hear what was said.  I eventually ended up riding with my...future husband.  He was skilled at getting the Pegasus to follow his commands.  He didn’t say much and mostly I got the sense that he was very odd.  He was wearing armour similar to what our cavaliers would have worn. He had a short sword at his right as well as the tome Thoron.  I guess he used magic? My mother said those that used magic in combat were barbaric. Father said mages had to fight in the army. If not for them Ylisse would have fallen many times over.  They'd argued the rest of the night.

 

My...fiancé was calm the whole hour long flight it took to get us to Plegia.  He seemed different from what I was expecting. I felt smaller than I'd ever felt in my whole life.  He suddenly pulled the reins and spoke, “My apologies.” I frowned and then he half turned to face me as the Pegasus hovered, “I am sure you want as little to do with their arrangement as I.  We will have to make of it what we will.” He then turned forwards again and urged the Pegasus forward once more, albeit slower than before as he seemed to know something I didn't, “Whatever happens...do not trust my father, Validar.  He is a snake. As dangerous as he is foolish. In equally concerning amounts.”

“Forgive my ignorance my Lord but why…?”

“You need that knowledge now.  You can trust me to be fully honest with you.  I do not lie. Nor do I have reason to.”

I wasn't expecting him to be so forthcoming with his words.  He sighed and I said, “Thank you. I will heed your warning.”

“I fear you may find that difficult to do.  Though yes, do keep in mind what I have said.  Try not to...get too close to him on your own. I fear he sometimes lacks decency.  Though I can't for the life of me understand why he acts like he does. I can't trust him.  You won't be able to either. However we must act as if we do. It's the best I can give you.”

And so began my life of secrecy.  I by this time had come to realise that Prince Caleb was for the most part an equally dangerous man as his father.  He was calculated and quick to capitalize on anyone foolish enough to cause trouble to him. I was doubtless going to become little more than a pretty bird in a gilt cage.  I have to wonder what Naga is doing making me have to deal with Plegian politics. I am Ylissean and thus out of place.

 

We came to Plegia’s central Palace that sat on the bones of Grima.  Caleb had not said a word to me since his warning about his father. I cannot fathom how this marriage will go.  He is unreadable, a calm pool of water undisturbed by what is happening around us. I am quickly set upon by a chittering group of strange women all practically dragging me to be prepared as a “Plegian" bride fit for the Prince.  My Mother did nothing as they pulled me away. My Father did nothing. They were lead by Caleb to meet his father I think. I didn't know as I was pulled into a chamber with Plegian swirling all around me. My clothes that I'd travelled in were rudely removed, and I was pulled towards a bathtub that was half filled with water.  The woman behind me gave me no warning as I was forced into it and they started to scrub my skin and claw at my hair, Plegian being spoken in rapid tones. I was too shocked to think of a response as they...washed me or whatever it was that they were doing. I eventually was deemed ‘clean’ by them and dried with carefully applied wind magic.  They pulled at my hair and it was being made into an intricate hairstyle, it was unlike any hairstyle I'd ever wear. They dressed me like I was a doll and I could have swore that they took pleasure in doing it. I was then sat in this room where I am currently writing. I am not entirely sure how long it has been but I feel trapped. I can't really see anything, the light is a steadily burning fire ball of magic.  I do not have a way to tell the time. They come in every so often I guess and they bought me water at regular intervals. I am not sure how much longer I will have to wait but I can only pray to Naga that it will all be over soon.


	3. Chapter 3

#  III

It was about midnight before I was collected by the women, my hair restyled and new clothing put on me.  The dress was a deep sable colour. They then put a shawl over my shoulders and a veil over my face. It was held in place by the most delicate looking tiara I'd ever seen, the gems were also sable, as if Plegians loved that colour.  The veil was a darker colour I didn't know and my Mother came and frowned. She demanded to know why I was in such dark colours and a woman with white hair and a rather generous figure said, “Really now? You want to go back on the agreement at the risk of your pathetic lives.  The only reason His Royal Highness hasn't attacked your pathetic country is because of the treaty. If you're so keen to break it, I doubt it will look favourable on you. It was agreed she'd be a Plegian bride and as such you do not get a say in what she wears from here on out.  King Validar commanded this dress be worn since white is an unfavourable colour. Of course you Ylisseans know all about that now don't you. The dress is a traditional one and it goes so well with our new princess.” The woman turned and smiled, “Soon enough.”

I felt fear in my gut but at least I knew who I was marrying.  I walked forwards past my mother and she looked at me. I didn't meet her eyes instead I felt tiredness beckon me to sleep.  I was already scared and I wished that this would be all over.

 

The wedding was massive.  I saw to my shock that Caleb wore a rather odd coat.  It was ornate, a dark colour fabric that had purple markings down the side.  The coat had an entire section that covered his shoulders with a high neck. It came down to his ankles in length and had all the hallmarks of Plegia’s religion on his sleeves.  He was calm but I somehow knew that there was something off. I didn’t know what it was but there was something…

I noticed the armour that he was wearing and would have frowned if not for the fact it looked more ornamental.  I guessed it was normal for a wedding in Plegia...I hoped.

 

I barely noticed the ceremony.  It was however vastly different to what I was expecting.  I’d been to a couple of weddings in Ylisse and while it mostly was like that (well where I was walked up to Caleb’s side at least and a couple of prayers) the rest of the ceremony was basically writing on several different documents (all very official according to Caleb’s quiet explanation) and then once that was complete I noticed that Caleb sighed and removed his left glove and I saw the Priest come with a knife and a bowl.  I watched in horror as the Priest spoke in Plegian and Caleb simply held his hand over the bowl and the Priest cut it. I felt light headed as the blood dripped into the bowl. The Priest cleaned the blade using Fire magic to heat it up, to sterilise it I later found out. I watched as a cleric came and waved her staff over the wound and healed it. Caleb spoke again and said quietly, “You’ll need to hold out your left hand. They will need your blood for the vows.” He explained, “In Plegia we don’t speak vows, we give our blood so that Grima can see into our hearts.”

It was vastly different to what I’d ever known.  I took a breath to steady myself and when the Priest came to me I did as Caleb said.  The knife was painful and my hand stung fiercely. I saw my blood drip into the bowl and felt sick.  The cleric waved her staff but I could still feel the cut. The Priest went to the altar and poured our blood into a stone vessel what suddenly turned a bright purple colour.  Caleb spoke again, “The vow is complete. It seems that Grima has blessed us.”

I looked to the altar again and I knew I felt uneasy.  If Grima blessed us did that mean that Naga cursed me?

 

It turned out that Caleb was well aware of what our duty was.  He however felt it would be too soon to do that duty. He told me he’d rather not do that right away.  “No point in racing on ahead. I’m not bedding a woman a barely know.” Were his words. “One year.” He said, “No less.”

So I was sleeping alone.  At least I thought so. As it turned out Caleb was a early riser.  I’d barely opened my eyes when I saw him working on something or other.  I am not sure what his role is. I wanted to ask but the look of concentration stopped me.  I had known as a child it was not a good idea to interrupt anyone while they were doing something but I almost could not help it.  I think it was the bed that gave me away as he was quick to look in my direction. His eyes briefly flashing crimson, then he sighed.  “If you’re hungry there’s some fruit on the tray. I’m pretty sure you won’t like the normal Plegian fair.”

I thanked him of course and ate sparingly.  He actually laughed, “My apologies my Lord I do not-”

“Just Caleb is fine.” He said with mirth dancing in his eyes.  I could have swore I saw his eyes go crimson again…

Perhaps I am imagining it, “Caleb...I do not see-”

“I’ve already eaten.” He assured me, “So have as much as you want.”

I wondered how long it would be like this.  He was nice enough but...only time will tell what will happen between us.  I still can’t help but wonder...has Naga forsaken me?


	4. Chapter 4

#  IV

So much has happened since my ‘wedding’.  I have for one met the Queen of Plegia. She is a woman of few words.  She seemed to dislike me but I think it’s because of how Caleb hasn’t so far done what is expected with us.  Five months in Plegia has taught me many things. Validar is a horrible man. He has killed at least a dozen nobles who have been advocating for his removal from power in favour of my husband.  The courts of Plegia are home to just as many snakes as Ylisse. The sheer number of them however is far more than even my father would be able to manage. The only way they are kept in check is blood oaths.  I have found that blood oaths in Plegia is the only way any business is conducted. I am not sure how they work and have resolved to at least ask Caleb at some point. Still I can see why people are careful with what they do though they can’t lie when a blood oath is made apparently.  According to Caleb, the Fell  _ Dragon _ requires the blood of his people and not their lives.  Though if they give their lives it is seen as a sign of their devotion to him.  He says that Naga is a cruel god, she locked her own child away from the world instead of showing her mercy and helping her as best she could.  He says that Naga is a witch and should be destroyed and for the life of me I can not find it in me to counter him or his statements since they are rooted in his own research.  Caleb is very quick to pull a book down from the shelves and let me read from the ones I can understand. He shares almost everything. Except a bed. He is adamant that we wait a whole year of marriage for that.  Still there is little I can read of the vast collection of books that he has. He’s even been working on an ‘expansion’ hex on a box that is so small I don’t see what it will do. He claims it will eventually house all of his books, a gift to mankind so that they won’t lose knowledge again, a box that will resist all but the most powerful of magical assaults.  He is quite certain that the magic he’s using will work and if that is the case and it does, I wonder what he’d do with it.

 

Still I can’t help but wonder why he’s waiting a full year.  Maybe he knows something I don’t? Of course I have found a very odd book that Caleb insists is not worth reading but I guess he didn’t realise I don’t speak Plegian, nor was I able to read the odd words on the cover.  I however did find a couple of Ylissean novels. They might not have been to my taste but they were better than nothing. Still I have to wonder what other books he would have. I should learn the language at least. Even if I’d never be able to read it...I should at least be able to learn the language of my new home.  How much of it I can learn before we consummate our marriage remains to be seen. Seven months from this day. I wonder if he means what he says. I guess a part of me is scared of what I must do. I must become pregnant and bare a child for our...union to be proper. After all that is what is expected. I am not sure I can.


	5. Chapter 5

#  V

It has been a year since I first wrote in this book.  Caleb has been called to fight at the border with Regna Ferox.  I am currently carrying our first child which we have yet to decide on what name to give them, Caleb said a name would come when the “youngling" was born.  I'm not sure what that means but…

 

In the end I have no place on the battlefield and must await his return.  I'm terrified of what is to happen. He's only been gone a week and already I am scared.  I haven't got too far with learning Plegian, shameful on my part but I simply must focus now.  My hand trembles as I write this because if this child is a boy, he'll be taken from me the moment he is born.  I will never get to hold him because of the “peace" treaty. Naga has truly forsaken me. I can only pray that Caleb returns home soon.  I cannot stand another day with this tension. I don't have much time to reflect on what happens. I must find someone I can trust, other than Caleb but I don't know who.

 

The seasons in Plegia are blended into two.  Rain unrelenting or a dry that drains all energy.  I have been looking into some reading material to help me figure out what I need to do next, if only to serve as a distraction from the lack of Caleb's presence.  He would be home soon...I hoped. I can scarcely stand the palace without him.


	6. Chapter 6

#  VI

Pain was the last thing I remembered before I woke up to my husband looking like he was going to kill someone.  I was attacked by Validar without warning. I don't know what set him off. Caleb had only just returned from six months in Valm as part of a deal to protect Plegia's interests and I am not sure how or why I was attacked.  Caleb was furious and for a moment I could have swore it was Grima himself. We're supposed to go to the Dragon's Table on the morrow. Caleb having got me out from the palace. He said that his father stole the Fire Emblem before he was born and that he was going to help my father reclaim it before Validar did a ritual I didn't understand.  I trusted Caleb would explain but I didn't know what to think. Especially since Caleb was talking so fast. He was barely making sense with his words.

 

The Fire Emblem as far as I knew was a sacred treasure Ylisse once held to keep peace in the realm.  I assume it had importance for a reason. Caleb seemed to think so. I didn't actually want to see my father but apparently he was friendly towards my husband.  I suppose war can change perceptions pretty fast. Especially when you end up with your supposed son in law being your tactician for that war.

 

Which I hope I'd never see what a war is.  I have seen what Valm has done to Caleb and that is bad enough in my mind.  He's woken the second time tonight, shaking and practically yelling about things I don’t understand but I know is what he’s been through surfacing a lot.

 

I know that it isn't cold that is making him tremble like this but night terrors so close to reality for him because of what he's seen.  All I can do it be there for him. I respect his authority as my husband. I will stand by his side, even if I am no warrior. Maybe I can support him enough that his fears will fade away.  It's the least I can do. Gods I hope I can help him enough.


	7. Chapter 7

#  VII

His eyes are so much like blood...the fact that he is above me doesn't register in my mind.  Grima, my Grima...the one who I am bound to by blood oath. It all became so clear the moment I saw my Father fall.  My husband  _ is _ The Fell Dragon.  He always  _ was _ the Fell Dragon.  I vowed to submit to my husband, to submit to my Grima and he knew I would.  I take pleasure from his touch, his movements and the way he presses himself to me.  He seemed to have woken from the longest of slumbers and my Grima wasted not a moment in claiming what was already  _ his _ .  My doubts about Naga were as real as he is.  My Grima is surrounded by much dark magic, it is an intoxicating sight.  I simply cannot describe how good it feels to have even part of his strength being used to take me.  I do not even have to speak our bond is so deep. He doesn't need my words, though I vowed to learn then for him.  One day I will speak them. For now I stay at his side and give to my Grima what he demands, as long as he is happy, I will be happy.  He killed the man that sired his current body, cursed him I think. My Grima was furious at that man. A man I will not name lest he rise up again to create trouble for my Grima.  He said he had business to take care of and has for the moment insisted I stay here in his library that he'd made. I will wait for his return. I am comfortable here, the fire magic makes the room clearly visible to me and I can write in this book.  My Grima's old name is still precious, but I cannot speak it for it is a name given by that man. Caleb...Grima...one in the same...I should rest for the night. I will offer myself to My Grima upon his return. He should be back soon. When he does return I will be ready for him.  I will do whatever it takes to keep him happy.


	8. Chapter 8

#  VIII

We travelled all day today.  My Grima is most anxious to travel.

 

When he returned from his trip, Robin came with him.  She looked different somehow but I was more focused on my wifely duties and my Grima was quick to pin me against the wall and ravish me.  He spent at least half of the night doing so. I am hoping to make him happy and he seemed to be once he’d ravished me.

 

He seems to want to travel and I am not sure why yet.  Robin travels with us and seems to have become a guard of a sort.  My Grima doesn't like fighting too much but he's already had to kill so many who tried to stand in his way.  Robin too, though she seems little affected by it. My Grima isn't happy. I have not been able to do anything to ease his unhappiness.  I am worried as I feel like I need to do something. Yet the rate of travel has left me unable to do a thing and I almost can’t take it. Why must we travel so far and so fast?  Is there something that my Grima doesn’t like that happened where we were? Was my Grima simply making his next move? Does he have some plan that I am not aware of even though I chose to be quiet and listen and observe?  My Grima seems very agitated for some reason that I can not define and that worries me above all else. Of course Robin doesn’t seem to notice or truthfully do all that much. She obeys my Grima’s orders when he gives them to kill people who are in our way but not much else.  I fear that I will need to do what I can to soothe my Grima and soon.

 

He's travelled a long way.  Only now that we're clear of the Dragon's Table has he ravished me again.  He sleeps near the magical fire he's built. He must have been very hungry for me.  For him to thrust into me so powerfully and thoroughly, his teeth raking my skin marking it with bruises.  He is content now, eyes closed breathing steady. I have been writing for an hour my Grima's head is in my lap and I have been keeping watch over him with Robin watching over us.  He chitters in his sleep, sometimes from fears that stem from his past, others the war of Valm I assume. I will do what I can to heal my Grima's heart. I will be his soothing balm.  I will be the one he can turn to, bound to him by an oath of blood.

 

We have travelled a long way since I last had a chance to write.  My Grima had to deal with some ruffians. They did not trouble us for long.  Afterward he buried himself into my hair, as if trying to draw from my scent I think.  I allowed him to ravish me where we were and he didn't hold back in the slightest. More bruises, more marks on my skin.  I get the feeling that he's marking me as  _ his _ so that everyone knows it.  My Grima seems calmer now than before.  He's lost in thought and Robin has gone off to bring some food.  He must want some time to think so I will stay still and quiet. The night is closing in again so I should rest.  My Grima seems to be happy now. If I can do my duty as a wife then my Grima won't feel sad. I do believe he's quite...handsome in his own right, though that is but a pale thing to say about him.  He goes beyond it. Transcends it even. I will have to rest soon but if he wishes to ravish me I must stay aware for that…


	9. Chapter 9

#  IX

We’ve entered a new world.  My Grima has been busily telling the humans what to do by the day and ravishing me by night.  I have noticed that he seems calmer...a lot calmer after he's ravished me. He cares little about where he does it.  I don't mind either as it is rather enjoyable and I feel allows me to get a read into him. It’s the kind of intimacy that not even Naga would give her “people” and yet my Grima is always reaching to me, always ravishing me when my body allows him to.

 

Should he want to take me on the bed he will do so in the most pleasurable way possible.  The bed not a good enough place or too far for him to bother moving to it? Then he makes do with the desk while I brace myself for him.  The floor sometimes though it isn’t as nice as the bed, or if he's feeling particularly hungry right where we stand; his grip on my hips firm as he pulls himself into me with his breath down the back of my neck and back as he marks me sometimes reaching down to pleasure me with his hands if he’s feeling particularly generous.  When he does that I must admit it takes all of my self control not to come undone from his efforts and I honestly believe that he knows it is a sweet spot to get my legs to quake out of control. He mostly uses the bed though and raises my hips ever so slightly so he can go into me even deeper, in truth it seems to make him all the more happy if I am practically coming undone under him.  Nothing seems to excite him as much as that. I allow him the pleasure of doing it to me as often as possible since it does seem to help keep him calm and he tends to be less...violent towards the Grimleal when he has had his way with me however he might want it to be.

 

Only recently he’d had a new dress made for me, though I’ll admit I do miss the old one, he seems to like this new one. It is a gift I think, and it allows his hands to touch me without having to remove too much of it.  The skirt of the dress can be lifted up folded over my stomach or my back depending on how he wishes to ravish me as he so often does. I don't have to really wear anything under it. The only time my Grima does not ravish me is during my monthly bleeding.  He gives me that time to rest, and is quite understanding about it. He's always using his magic to help me feel better. My monthly bleeding is a very...painful process. Still even while I bleed I do my best to pleasure him still. He seems to like it that way.  Healing my pain and allowing me to have no interruption in my desire to do what I can to keep my Grima happy.

 

More often than not my Grima has the most curious way of knowing when I am ready for him.  Even before the fire has began he’s moved to the bed. He hasn't done anything to start ravishing me yet but I know what he's like.  He always loves to make it a surprise as much as possible. I will have to-

 

Just as I thought.  My Grima ravished me again.  The only warning I had was that he moved me from resting on my stomach to being flat on my back with my dress’ skirt being folded out of the way.  I could see his length was already hard. He was merciless with his thrusting, just the way I like it. An unrelenting pace was what he set, plunging into my very depths once he got me wet enough for him to slide effortlessly inside of me.  Our foreplay lasted quite a long time before the main event. Of course our tryst was as normal as they all had been. My Grima does not and never really has held back. He marked me again and again. It all served a single purpose. To make me soundlessly come undone beneath him.  How I wished I could say those words, if even for a moment to him. To plead for him to keep making me come undone like this. Would that be enough to send him into a euphoric state

 

By the time morning's first light reached us he was already snapping at the man...at this new version of Validar.  It seems that my Grima is very displeased with him or he’d not had his fill last night which surely must not be the case since he slept so soundly afterwords, not even the sound of night terrors would have woken him...so it must be Validar’s fault.  He has done something serious to displease my Grima so much. Surely Validar knows better than to anger my Grima? Did his past self not bring warning to him that my Grima was not to be angered? I think my Grima wants to tear something apart. So I take my place resting near him should he change his mind and want to go back to ravishing me instead.  I cannot let him be upset for long. I will have to distract him, least he has to rip someone or something apart. And somehow I know he’s already running his fingers through my hair, hair he insists I don’t wash more than three times a week. He seems to like it when my...smell I think is strong and he can calm himself with it. Just as he’s doing now.  I’m surprised that he’s even letting me write right now, but he is. I suppose that as long as I am close to him, my Grima will always be calmer. It makes me happy to know that I am the one that soothes him just by being at his side.


	10. Chapter 10

#  X

My Grima's plans aren't what I expected.  He's made some writings and tossed them aside at least twice now.  I am unsure what he wants so I stay back. Then I know what I must do.  He's not had me for two whole days now since my monthly blood has ended.  The dress is easily removed. I wonder how long it will take him to notice?  Perhaps I should go to him as I am now. I will. Then whatever happens; happens.

 

Of course as soon as I reached him the quill in his hand jerked and he let out a low growl.  At first I thought he was displeased with me and I was ready to be punished for my ill behaviour.

However quite the opposite of what I was expecting happened.

My Grima was quick to pull me onto the desk having shoved both the book and ink pot out of the way.  He pressed against me with clothing in the way of his length as he practically pulled my legs around his waist and I had to use the desk to brace myself.  I managed to reach his belts to loosen them and his pantaloons fell without much effort. He marked me quite a bit and I could feel through his small cloths that he was already heavily aroused as he kept grinding up against me in what I assumed was desperation but knew it was a desire to set his normal pace.  I then gave the small clothes a definitive tug downwards and freed his length from their confines. My Grima let out another more lusty growl than before and made the pace quite brutal, if I wasn't as wet as I was it would have hurt, as it was I felt pleasure hit my very core as he got much deeper than he normally would.  I'm not sure how long we spent with the blistering pace he'd set but it was more...primal than we'd been for a while. We might have...made a mess of the desk, I’m pretty sure my body’s release spilled onto the desk but my Grima didn't seem to particularly care about that. I only just realised he hasn't moved from the bed in a while.  He seems content. I can't help but feel myself hoping for a miracle. I'd conceived to him once before, but if I could do so again…I am finding myself hoping to have a child. I am not however sure how my Grima might respond to a child that is  _ his _ .  I think he may not want to yet.  He always seems to enjoy our sex but I am not sure about a child.  Maybe we're not ready. My Grima certainly hasn’t mentioned wanting a child, though it was once expected of us.  I feel giving him one would help ease him further. I hope it does. I don’t care if Naga wants to curse me for what would be a blasphemous  action on my part, conceiving a child to my family’s mortal enemy and continuing his line at the cost of my Father’s. I don’t care. I  _ want _ to have my Grima’s child growing within my womb.  I want to have as many of his children as I can. Naga has forsaken me after all, so why should I care what I do with my Grima other than to make the one god who cares for me happy?  I will take whatever comes.


	11. Chapter 11

#  XI

My Grima ended Validar’s life again.  While he was absorbing the power of the sleeping fragment my body had been telling me that I needed to rest.  I didn’t want to. I wanted to stay with him and if that meant staying right near him I would. My legs eventually gave out and fluids spilled out of me.  My Grima was right at my side, his crimson eyes carried concern and I knew he hated seeing me in that much pain. I couldn’t help but watch as a couple of the last surviving Grimleal came and pulled me away from him.  I tried to fight them off but they were too powerful for me to. Did they not know what my Grima would do to them once he got his hands on them? They would not let him come to me, a sure fire way to have their lives ended swiftly.  They would not last the night. My Grima has killed them just as I managed to get enough time to write this. He is and was furious at them for what they did. Though I can not deny that they did help me by delivering our now most precious child.  I have decided to call her Alana. I used my voice for the first time in a long time. Only enough to tell her the name I’d chosen. Relief that she is a girl floods through me. She is what I had dreamed of. If only she had the same hair colour as my Grima...she would have been even more perfect than she already is.  My Grima is hesitant around her but he seems to not mind her when she suckles from my breast as she often needs to. He seems curious. Still it makes me happy to have our Alana. I’ve been raising her as best I can and my Grima does seem to like the three of us with Robin ever present as a guard. In a way we’re like our own little family.  I will have to put my quill down soon as Alana seems to need more sustenance again. Doubtless my Grima will want to hover over us again as he frequently does. He’s really fascinated with the fact that my body just naturally produces what our child needs. I get the feeling that he’s never actually seen it for himself and that this is the first time he’s seen anything like it.  Just what do the Grimleal teach?

 

I didn’t have much time to write as Alana has been keeping us on our toes.  My Grima has tried everything he can think of to get her to sleep but it seems that she doesn’t want to.  I have tried to lay her down on the bed that he’d made for her and she still won’t settle. She cries a lot and I guess that could be because she is very uncomfortable.  Food has been hard to come by and I know that my body’s supply of milk will eventually run dry at this rate. Robin has been gone for weeks now and I doubt she will be able to bring back much again.  The Naga followers are making this harder than it needs to be. I wonder how long it will take my Grima to snap. I fear that might be soon if our child will not calm.

 

Robin finally returned and she came with enough food to last us a while.  For the first time in a whole month I’ve been able to eat and drink a full stomach worth of food and water.  Little Alana was drinking the water as well and seems to be happy with at least that.

 

Finally there is peace.  Alana has been sleeping and my Grima seems relieved.  So much so in fact that he’s fallen asleep with her on our bed.  It is a heart warming sight. I know that Naga worshipers will not believe what I am seeing with my own eyes but I  _ know _ my Grima.  His family is everything to him.

 

Alana has grown a lot and is already trying to walk.  My Grima huffs but he lets her use him to help her along.  He’s not as angry as I thought he might be. He does seem to do his best to keep Alana safe.


	12. Chapter 12

#  XII

We finally were able to travel through to the “past” though I had the misfortune of being separated from my Grima for the first time in a long time.  I have done my best to care for Alana but I am almost too weak to be of much use to her now. My body is weak and I honestly believe it is the work of Naga to bring us to such a weakened state.  I must have dozed for only a minute and Alana was gone. I am scared. Where is our child? She’s never walked away from us since the day she was born! I don’t have the strength to cry out for her.  My Alana...my Alana is gone!

 

The next time I woke it was to the feeling of my Grima’s magic.  His voice brought me to my senses as he healed me. Somehow I was in a place that was vastly different to where Alana and I were when we were separated from my Grima.  I am wracked with grief. My Grima seemed to know and said softly, “She’s with the heart and the girl…” and I realised that he meant the other version of himself had found our daughter and sensing that she was as much his as she was ours took her in to care for her as well as a girl that my Grima called ‘The Girl” I assume on the way he speaks of her that “The Girl” is my other version.  Somehow she is able to wield a sword even though Naga’s decree forbade a woman from doing so. My Grima says she has Falchion. He’s seen her carry and use the blade. But I have only one thing to worry about now and that is my Grima. He’s already tossed aside the Grimleal’s idea of a “woman” so I know what he wants and what he wants is me. Words cannot describe how fiercely proud that makes me.  Our blood oath he honours still. My Grima is the only one that I will ever trust. Gods how I missed his voice. His touch and his strength. I wished I could have said the words then. I want to so badly, My Grima...how I love you.

 

The passage of time is a funny thing.  My day barely turning to night when my Grima reached for me again, his hands oddly gentle from normal and I would have frowned if not for the way my Grima was acting.  He pressed me close to his chest and I could hear his breathing become more raggared as he bit back tears. I felt awful that my Grima was so upset, yet I didn’t move. He clung to me like I was a lifeline to him  He buried his nose in my hair and pressed himself against me as much as he physically could. I felt him start to lean us back and for a moment I wondered if that meant he was ready to be as we normally were but he seemed to change his mind.  He snapped his fingers and like that my Grima had me as naked as the day I born. I could already feel his hand gently trailing up my thigh and he moved to sit beneath me, which wasn’t normally him. My Grima must have been very upset to be like this.  My thighs resting on either side of his legs, his clothing was loose and I had a feeling I know what my Grima was asking me to do. I gently reached down my hand slipping underneath his pantaloons and sliding over his length that had began to harden under my touch.  He made a second snap and his pantaloons disappeared. I decided to slowly grind against his length, teasing him. My Grima let out a breathy growl that I knew was pleasure. I kept the back and forth motion for a while longer when I heard a voice say,

“Come now Aversa must you put your nose where it doesn’t belong?  Master Grima said he did not wished to be disturbed-”

I focused on getting my Grima’s length inside of me and I ignored whatever else was said.  As far as I was concerned it was just us and everything else did not matter in that moment.

 

I was dripping wet when my Grima nuzzled me, I knew what he wanted and I moved accordingly along his length while he braced himself for me.  He let out low growls of pleasure as I moved as rapidly as I could along his length. I wasn’t sure how long I kept it up until my Grima finally came within me and it made me climax and I felt my body drip around his length.  My Grima let out a contented sigh and I knew he was calmer than before. I found it odd. We’d just had vastly different sex then before. Did we…? Did we actually make love…?

 

I am not certain what has changed to make my Grima so angsty but I will do everything to make him feel better.   _ Everything _ .


	13. Chapter 13

#  XIII

My Grima has changed a fair bit since we were separated.  I am not sure what made this change happen but he seems to need me more than ever before.  He almost never used to let the Grimleal even  _ see _ me.  Now though it seems that my Grima can not function without me by his side.  He must really have feared the worst. Still I can not help but wonder...what is driving this change.  He seems to be able to follow the heart’s movements now more so than before so maybe the heart is the cause.  Still I know my Grima needs me to be at his side so I will be.

 

We had a guest today that made my skin crawl.  My Grima seemed to be amused by the man’s presence and I made it quite clear that My Grima was  _ mine _ and no one would separate us again.  Not even Naga. Thankfully the man didn’t seem to notice me too much and gave my Grima a card that had my Father on it.  My Grima was confused by it. He spoke with the man and for the most part the man in question was apparently offering a service to my Grima, a service that would help him since my Grima doesn't do things unless they need to be done...unless he's ravishing me or like the early hours of this morning making love.  It feels good but it's not quite as good as his normal blistering pace. I hope he'll get back to that soon. I wish I could just...tell him so. My hands slip to near his belt once the man was gone and he chuckled, “Now, now.” He’d said, “You know I can't tell anyone how precious you are to me.” I felt my heart jump into my chest as my Grima was all but declaring his love for me, “I am The Fell Dragon after all.” I wanted to giggle at that line.  I knew my Grima wouldn't really be able to be seen as a being who loved by the Grimleal, “Though between us…” he paused and I knew he didn't have to say anything more. I pleasured him, ravishing him as he had ravished me and my Grima let growls of pleasure from my efforts. He didn't want me to stop. I rose and placed myself in the same position when we made love and my Grima didn't hesitate to press himself into my folds. He marked me and I enjoyed it.  I made the unspoken plea to my Grima that I  _ wanted _ him to ravish me and he understood.  He was quick to draw out and carry me over to the bed.

 

It had been  awhile since he'd gone anywhere near this wonderfully blistering pace.  My Grima growled in delight, marked me and was able to get a release I'm sure he’d not had in quite awhile.  It was as if he'd feared I was a dream. Him ravishing me like that made me feel...complete. Though I must admit I do enjoy our love making.  I just prefer him to ravish me. I always have. I am certain that he’s planning something important. What he plans I do not know but I will have to leave this book in our library soon.


	14. Chapter 14

#  XIV

My Grima has been working for weeks on a special ritual behind this world’s Validar’s back.  I am not sure what this ritual will entail as my Grima seems to be gathering more and more ingredients by the day.  He seems to be casting multiple hexes and I’m not sure what or why. I have been in our library writing for the time being as I have a feeling this will be a time for me to hand down my own truth.  A truth born of an oath made so long ago. I don’t know what my Grima is doing as yet, but he has...expanded the library he’d been working on to quite an amazing degree. There are so many more books each kept as good as the day it was published thanks entirely to my Grima’s magic.  I think that is what he’s been working on. I’m sure of it. I’ve taken to reading some of them and while I might not fully understand them I have found that others I can read just fine. I almost was surprised on the book I’d found on the history of our world. I was surprised that my Grima was so meticulous in his way.  His writings and musings are not easily understood since they are in Plegian but I have taken to some of the other more...older books in the library. Especially since my Grima has taken to reading them sometimes to me. I almost don’t want this side of us to fade away. Still I must do what I can to add my own touch to the library since my Grima has even me an entire section of the library with all of my favourite books.  I wonder how he’s done something like this and I almost afraid to ask him. My Grima has been so busy of late that I’m sure that something is up.

 

My Grima told me that tomorrow we will be completing a special ritual.  One that will be very important to both of us. He has assured me that all will be well.  I am not sure but he seems ready for whatever will come. I will as ever be at his side. I made a blood oath after all.  I might have once been a naive princess but I know that despite all of the ups and downs my Grima has always been there for me.  Naga had forsaken me the moment I was born into my world. She abandoned me the moment I was born. I was forced to live at least most of my life until my Grima awakened at the beck and call of expectations.  I turned to my Grima and said the words I had wanted to say so much, in  _ his _ tongue not Ylissean.  I would never speak that way again, “My Grima...how I love you.” and he’d froze for a mere moment before he laughed and cried without pause.  He was so happy he said in my ear softly so that only  _ I _ would hear him,

“My Lucina,” He’d said pulling me to him, “You have made me the happiest god of all.”

 

Fin.


End file.
